


The Government Spy Among Us

by RedLacey



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey
Summary: Reginald realizes that the Toppat Orbital Station crew has been slacking, so he devises a plan to get them more motivated.
Kudos: 10





	The Government Spy Among Us

Emergency Meeting!  
The Toppat Orbital Station crew rushed to the cockpit, wondering what was wrong. Was there an intruder? A fire? Anything could be the problem. Reginald stood in front of them.   
“No need to worry everyone, I’ve called you here to tell you about something. I’ve decided to create a little game, and I’d like the ten of us to participate. I call it “The Government Spy Among Us.” Quite clever, if I do say so myself. The basic idea is that we all go about our normal business, doing our jobs and such, but one or two of are government spies! This person has to “kill” the others by catching up them and tying a ribbon on their arm. Then they are considered dead, and cannot tell the others who the spy is. Will you guys participate?” Reginald said.   
Mr. MacBeth sighed. “Whatever you say boss.”   
“Alright, grab one of these bags!” Reginald held out 10 bags. “Two of you will be spies. You can work together, but don’t let anyone figure out who you are!”   
Government Spies:  
Burt——Carol  
Carol and Burt went to the Orion Lounge to scheme together.   
“So, it looks like Reginald and Right are in the cafeteria working together. Nobody else is around, and it’s not too far, so maybe we can pull off a double ‘kill’.” Carol said.   
“Sounds like a good plan, let’s go.” Burt answered. The two walked to the cafeteria.   
“Ready to ‘die’?” Burt said in a monotone voice. He wrapped a ribbon around Right’s cybernetic arm, and Carol did the same with Reginald.   
“Well, you got us,” Reginald sighed. He laid on the floor, pretending to be dead. He let out a little chuckle. His “crewmates” didn’t even realize that this was his way to get them to do their jobs!   
“Okay, what now?” Carol asked.   
“Let’s split up. Maybe we can make more progress that way. We have to get six more people to win,” Burt responded.   
“Alright, I’ll head toward the cockpit, and you can head toward the cargo bay.”   
Carol found Thomas in Records.   
“No! You don’t have to do this!” Thomas shouted.   
“It’s just a game Thomas!” Carol answered.   
“Oh, right. Just get it over with then!” Thomas held out his arm. Carol tied on her ribbon, and Thomas ‘went slack.’   
Meanwhile, Burt had run into Sven. Sven laughed when he saw Burt’s ribbon.   
“You got me, ja? Good job Burt!” Sven was a supportive friend, even if his friend was a government spy. Burt slapped on a length of ribbon with a grin.   
Dead Body Reported!

“Okay, where was the body?” Geoffrey asked.   
“It was Reginald and Right Hand Man. They were in the cafeteria,” Mr. MacBeth answered.   
“You’ve been awfully quiet all this time Henry,” Ellie remarked.   
“I don’t know, he’s always kind of quiet,” Burt answered. As nice as it would be to let them pursue Henry, he wanted to gain the other crewmates’ trust.  
“Alright, let’s skip the vote then,” Carol said.   
The team agreed and skipped the vote.   
“I have an idea Burt. What if we both follow behind Henry and Ellie? Then we can get in a double kill to win!” Carol suggested.   
“That sounds like a good plan. Let’s do it,” Burt answered. Henry and Ellie headed toward electrical. Carol and Burt followed closely behind. Carol tapped Henry on the shoulder.   
“Hey do you care if I-“ Carol held up her ribbon.   
“Oh, um...” Henry held out his wrist. Ellie did the same.   
“Well I guess you got us! Good game guys!” Ellie laughed.   
Government Spies Win 

“That wasn’t half bad,” Mr. MacBeth said. “We should do this again sometime.”   
Reginald laughed. “You guys never figured it out did you?”   
“Figured out what?” Ellie answered.   
“This little game was just to get you to do your jobs! You’ve kinda been slacking lately,” Reginald smirked.   
“Oh, well, I mean, you did a good job with that!” Sven said. The crew laughed.   
“So crewmates, how about round two?”


End file.
